The cat is out of the bag Or is it the monkey?
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: CBPC June.Now beta'd. Angela pays an early morning visit to Brennan's and she finds out more than she was supposed to!How will Brennan get out of that? Read to find out! BB


**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Bones, but it's in my wish list, so if you really like the story, maybe you can give them all to me for Christmas!**

**A/N:**** Hello! This is my entry for the CBPC June, and it's also my first entry ever in the challenge! ) I know that the characters, especially Brennan, will seem OOC, but hey, she's been in a steady relationship and happy with Booth for 3 months now, and I honestly think that would change her personality for the better, so…**

**BTW, I want to dedicate this one shot to two of my best friends:**

**Kostinha**** -- a sério que tentei por 1 macaco, eu juro, ma não deu! Desculpa! Pode ser que te dê 1 nos anos, que tal? **

**Catarina**** -- Eu teria usado o tigre, mas, o desafio não o permitiu, pode ser que eu escreva uma história sobre 1 tigre, só para ti, tá bem? ****And thanks for the beta help, Kate, you're the best!**

**And also to my beta, ****Megan****! Thanks.**

**(Sorry, guys, I know it's rude to write something you probably don't understand, but they are both Portuguese, like me, and its best this way!)**

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the bed, where Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth laid, tangled in each other.

As she slept in his arms, he watched her breathe and smile slightly. He still couldn't believe his luck in being there, with the woman of his dreams in his arms, like she had been every night for the last three months.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself lost in those chocolate-brown irises that always made her melt, since the first day they met. The thought that he did that a lot, waking before her just to observe her, crossed quickly her mind.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said, breaking that comfortable silence that they usually kept.

"Hey, handsome." She answered, propping herself up to kiss him. What intended to be a simple sweet "good morning" kiss soon evolved to much more.

* * *

Rolling off of her, Seeley got onto his side of the bed, pulling Tempe so she was snuggled against him.

"God, I never thought that I'd be saying this so many times like I do now, but I love you. You know that, right?" she enquired.

He kissed her hair and, with a smile, he answered "I know, and I love you too."

After some time in silence, he spoke again, "Can you believe it's been three months? Who'd have said that it could be so easy and good to step over the boundaries?"

Tempe smiled and answered "Well, Seeley, if you think logically about it, we both crossed that line you used to talk so much about in the day we met. At least I did!"

He chuckled and continued "You're right, I guess, but we were afraid, I was afraid! And that made us loose so much time."

"Which we have from now on…and considering last night and this morning, we've been working _hard_ to recover the lost time!!" She got up and started scanning the room.

"Have you seen my pj's?"

"They must be in the kitchen or somewhere along the way!"

"Yeah, that's right!" She paused as she walked to the kitchen and then he heard her talk again.

"Seeley Booth, look at what you did! Now the kitchen table is all crooked! Full of wine and peanut butter too!"

He entered the kitchen and saw her trying to clean the table, already dressed with her tank top and boxers full of cartoons.

"What, are you complaining?" He stood against the door frame with a mischievous smile.

"Well, not exactly, but I put so much work into preparing a romantic dinner for you, making your favourite dessert, I was even going to dress up and all, but then you came home early and…

"We ended up dressed down on the table!" He completed, making his girlfriend blush and choke on her coffee.

"Please don't put it like that! It makes it sound naughtier than in reality!"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, babe, but it can't get much dirtier than having two rounds on our kitchen table. I mean, look at the evidence!" He waved his arm at the floor which was covered with food, glasses, dishes, wine bottles and jars.

"Stop, I got the point" but she was smiling too. He reached for her and pulled her close by the waist.

"And besides, we're just two people who love each other doing what people in love do, right?" That was more of a rhetorical question, so she pulled him down to kiss him.

While he was kissing a trail along her collarbone, he noticed something on her tank top strap, something sweet. He stepped away to take a better look and what he saw made him start laughing.

"What? Seeley, what's wrong?" she complained. When he didn't stop, she slapped him playfully in the chest and whined, "Come on, stop laughing! Stop it!"

"Sorry, babe," he chuckled "It's just that your clothes are all smudged with" he leaned down and nipped at her tank top neckline lightly "peanut butter!"

"What? Oh no! Do you think it will stain? My new pyjamas!" she whimpered.

"I'm sure it won't, don't worry. And if it does, I'll give you a new pair, 'kay? After all, it's my fault that you were laying on the table, so…" he flashed a charm smile to complete the sentence. When she smiled back, he continued.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

"Uh, that's a very tempting proposition indeed, sweetheart…" Tempe bit his lower lip "I'll join you in ten, I'm just going to try to clean the table…or what's left of it!"

"Whatever, Bones, but don't stand me up, okay?" he flashed her that smile again, "Please?"

Sighing, she nodded and went to grab a wet cloth to clean the table, though it was very hard because the peanut butter and the wine together made a very sticky substance.

* * *

After five minutes, the door bell rang. 

_Please, don't let it be Mrs. Roswell complaining about last night's noise, last time was awkward enough!_Temperance thought as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ange, what are you doing here?" _Oh god, she can't see Booth, she'll kill me here and now for not telling her! _

"Hey, Bren, I'm so happy to see you too! And thanks for letting me in!"

"Uh, oh, sure, Angela, come on in!" she said. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised!" _'T__hink of a way to get rid of her, quickly!' _"Weren't you supposed to come back from Europe in two days?"

"Yeah, but Jack was getting kinda bored, and when he gets bored, he gets horny, so I ended up doing nothing but stay in the room, so what's the point of being there, right?" She smiled and gave Tempe, who was now staring at her with a disgusted look on her face the once over, seeing her stained clothes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but what the hell happened to you? Looks like you have been trying to feed the animals on your clothes! Look at the giraffe…the monkey! Have you been fighting in a pool of jelly? Oh, no, wait, it's peanut butter! You even have it on your butt!"

"I-uh-I_" 'Think fast, think fast!' _"I broke a jar of it in the kitchen!" '_Great, now she thinks you're stupid! I mean, you broke a jar, wait to go, Tempe, great excuse!' _

"Really? And it smudged all over you?" Tempe nodded "Some peanut butter you got there!" and with that she walked into the kitchen.

"Ange, where are you going? Don't go in there…" _'Too late!'_

"Bren, have you been attacked by a kidnapper or something and beat the living shit out of him?" she had a glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile that left Temperance fully aware that Angela had the exactly right idea of what happened in her kitchen so she started praying.

'_Please, god, I know I don't believe in you, but Seeley does, and this is to save his butt too so please, don't let him come in here now, it's bad enough that she knows I've been with someone, if she sees Seeley, I'll never __hear the end of it! Please, let us have peace for a few extra days, please?'_

"Brennan, are you going to answer me or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth shut?"

When Brennan was about to answer, she was interrupted by a male voice approaching the kitchen, a voice that Angela knew all too well.

"Bones, you're mean!" Booth entered the kitchen with a towel around his waist, having all intention of picking his Bones up and taking her to the shower. When he saw that she was with Angela, he stopped dead at the door, gazing at the two women.

Tempe was looking at him with a silent plea for help in her eyes, and Angela was glancing between him and his partner, with her eyes about to jump out of their sockets. She was the first to break the silence.

"Oh. My. God."

"Ange, this is not what it seems!"

"Yeah, Angie, don't jump into conclusions, okay?"

"Really, then what's the right conclusion to get, uh? Other than that you two had hot and sticky sex on the kitchen table, of course, and seeing your clothes, I'd say more than once!"

"I ran out of water at my apartment and Bones, very kindly, let me come here and take a shower!" "I broke a jar of peanut butter and I got it all over my clothes!" the couple said at the same time. They kept talking and babbling for about 5 minutes, trying to make up excuses, until Angela had enough and shouted.

"_**Please**_, you don't expect me to believe that, right? Boothy? Brennan?"

"Uh, I, uh," was all the sounds that came as an answer from her boyfriend, so Temperance decided to take over.

"Look, Angela, you believe what you want, but that's the truth!"

"Of course it is, sweetie! Oh my God, I can't believe my luck!" The couple looked at her enquiringly and she went on.

"First, I _**finally**_ get married with Jack and we spend two months in Europe, than I come home and find out that you and our resident stud muffin have been doing the horizontal mambo in your kitchen table! Oh my! Do the others know? Can I tell them?"

"Angela, please!" Temperance let out a small sigh and continued. "You'd have our eternal gratitude if you just kept it quiet for some time, just another month or two?"

Booth looked at her with a strange look and she answered his silent question.

"Seeley, there's no point in trying to hide it, she will never believe it!"

"Thanks, honey, for respecting my intelligence!" she then paused for a second, rethinking her friend's words. "Wait a second, you said _**another**_ month? How long has this been going on, uh?"

Neither of her friends answered, so she felt the need to reassure them.

"Guys, I'm way too happy for you right now to get pissed, okay?"

With a sheepish smile, Booth put an arm around Tempe's waist and answered

"Three months, one day and three hours."

Tempe looked at the watch in the wall; then looked at him, and with a little kiss, corrected him.

"Actually, three hours and 27 minutes!"

"Awww! You two are so cute! See, Bren, I told you so, but nooo! '_Angela's crazy, pleaaase, me and Booth, never in this lifetime!' _See, who was right, uh?"

All the while she was ranting, Booth had pushed her towards the door, so when she shut up, he opened it.

"Say bye-bye to Angie, Bones! Bye Angela! Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow, bye!" After the door was closed, both Booth and Temperance breathed in relief.

"How long do you think we have for ourselves before she lets the cat out of the bag?" He said walking towards her and pulling her to his arms.

"What cat?" He chuckled at the confusion in her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Bones; I mean how long you think we have until our dirty little secret gets out?"

"Oh! Dunno, probably two weeks, tops!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" With a smirk, he leaned down to kiss her and said "We better make the most of it then…"

* * *

As Angela walked to the car with a huge grin on her face, she kept thinking in her friends babbling, trying to cover the true in a very lame way, in her opinion. She could still hear her best friend's voice: "And I swear that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."

* * *

**A/N:**** did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it, it's constructive, whether it's good or flames…hope it isn't too bad! )**


End file.
